Carta pra Você
by Pequena Kah
Summary: Numa noite de insônia Draco Malfoy rasga seu coração numa folha de pergaminho. Tudo por causa de Virgínia Weasley.


_Gin,_

_É difícil para mim começar uma carta pra você. Sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras de carinho, de amor. Mas, bem... eu amo você. Eu sempre achei que essa expressão usada por onze dentre dez pessoas no mundo soasse patética demais para mim, mas eu não consegui pensar numa maneira melhor e mais original de te dizer isso. Talvez seis bilhões de pessoas não estejam erradas. Mas até o fim desta carta eu pensarei numa maneira mais "a lá Draco Malfoy" de te dizer isso._

_Eu deveria estar dormindo agora visto que são duas da manhã. Mas de que adianta tentar? Se eu for para a cama eu irei sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos nos travesseiros. E quando eu conseguir dormir inebriado com o seu perfume eu sonharei contrastando momentos bons e ruins da nossa relação e eu não agüentaria isso. Por isso a carta. Preciso te contar tudo o que eu estou passando desde que você arrumou sua mochila e foi embora de casa. Eu tentei estrangular em meu peito tudo o que eu sinto por você, mas eu não consegui. Acho-me um tremendo banana._

_Sinto falta da sua voz, da sua presença. Sinto falta de olhar em seus olhos. Olhos que me traziam tanta segurança outrora. Eu queria poder parar de pensar em você, mas é algo quase impossível._

**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside**

_Eu preciso te contar o que estou sentindo_

**I could lie to myself but it's true**

_Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é tudo verdade._

**There's no denying when I look in your eyes**

_Não há como negar quando olho nos seus olhos_

**Girl, I'm out of my head over you**

_Estou com a cabeça em você_

_Lembra-se daquele dia, Pequena, em que resolvemos passar a tarde num parque em frente ao nosso apartamento? Pois é, pela janela eu estou vendo o parque. Está escuro lá embaixo, só a lua está iluminando aquela árvore onde ficamos deitados a maior parte daquele dia. E foi ali, embaixo daquela árvore, que você me disse que estava grávida e me deu a maior alegria da minha vida, lembra-se? Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito cômica, pois você teve um ataque de risos. E eu ainda fiz o favor de engasgar com o nada. Eu não sabia se te beijava pela noticia ou te xingava por estar rindo da minha cara. Tudo bem, eu aprendi a conviver com os seus súbitos ataques de riso. Aliás, eu os acho a coisa mais graciosa em você. Depois que perdi o som da sua risada ao meu redor é que eu fui perceber o quanto ela é valiosa pra mim._

_Eu não acreditava no "amor" até te conhecer, até ter você em meus braços. Mas você mudou tudo. Tudo o que eu poderia pensar a esse respeito. E agora eu penso de uma maneira totalmente diferente..._

**I lived so long believing all love is blind**

_Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego_

**But everything about you**

_Mas tudo em você_

**Is telling me this time it's...**

_Está me dizendo que agora é..._

_Também sinto falta das suas pequenas loucuras. Lembra-se do dia em que você tomou um senhor porre e quis fazer um strip-tease no elevador do prédio? Uma garrafa de firewisky na mão e rodando a blusa com a outra, dançando feito louca e tentando me derrubar no chão pra fazer aquela cena "lindíssima" de pisar com salto quinze no meu peito. E eu novamente estava em dúvida: Apreciava o showzinho ou impedia que alguém te visse naquela situação? Bom, você tem o dom de me deixar em dúvida sobre muitas coisas, Pequena. Mas de uma coisa eu não tenho dúvida: Eu te quero de volta. E eu vou te amar pra sempre._

**Forever, this time I know**

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei_

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

_E não há dúvidas na minha mente_

**Forever, until my life is through**

_Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado_

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Eu te amarei pra sempre_

_Bom, quando você me deixou eu achei que seria moleza retomar a minha vida. Eu me achava forte. Tentei me acostumar a sua ausência, mas você nem se deu ao trabalho de levar tudo o que te pertence. Dessa forma eu estou rodeado de objetos pessoais seus e isso aumenta mais ainda a minha angústia. Eu fico com a impressão de que a qualquer momento você vai voltar e dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, um engano. Porque não? Você poderia estar enganada em querer me deixar, não poderia? Eu sei que estou sendo pretensioso, mas tente me entender Pequena. Eu preciso que você volte. Acho que posso dividir a minha vida da mesma maneira que os trouxas dividem o tempo deles em "a.c." e "d.c". A minha ficaria dividida em "Antes de Gina" e "Depois de Gina". Eu gostaria de ouvir um ataque de risos seu após ler esse trecho, mas não posso. Nem mesmo sei se você ainda acha alguma graça em algo que eu diga ou faça. Mas eu não posso seguir sem você._

**I hear the echo of the promise I made**

_Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz_

**"When you're strong you can stand on your own"**

_"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"_

**But those words grow distant as I look at your face**

_Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você_

**No, I don't wanna go it alone**

_Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho._

_Onde foi que nós nos perdemos? Onde foi que a nossa química se desfez? Melhor dizendo: Onde ela se escondeu. Porque eu ainda acho que nós temos muita química, muito carinho um pelo outro, atração e o principal: Amor. Porque eu sei que você não deixou de me amar da noite para o dia e eu mesmo já disse nessa carta inúmeras vezes que te amo das maneiras mais diversas. Mas eu queria mesmo era entender o que te fez jogar meia dúzia de peças de roupa numa mochila e ir embora batendo a porta. Eu te deixei faltar alguma coisa? E dessa vez não estou falando de bens materiais, estou falando de carinho, atenção, amor. Que não seja o que eu estou pensando Gin! Se for, será prova de que você ainda não me conhece o suficiente. Por favor, Gin, que não seja isso._

**I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line**

_Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha_

**But everything about you**

_Mas tudo em você_

**Is telling me this time it's forever**

_Me diz que agora é para sempre_

_Gin, eu vou te procurar pessoalmente só pra ouvir você dizer que não foi embora porque perdemos o nosso filho. Eu penso nisso porque certa vez, durante uma briga, você me disse que eu havia mudado com você depois que você perdeu o bebê. Não é verdade. A vinda de um filho nos uniria muito, mas eu acredito que a morte do mesmo deveria nos fortalecer. Virgínia Weasley, diga que não foi por isso. Não é justo conosco ficarmos sofrendo por isso. Foi triste? Foi, claro que foi! Mas a gente supera, passa por cima. Não somos estéreis ou impossibilitados de alguma outra forma. Podemos ter outros filhos. Encher a casa de filhos, metade de cabeça vermelha e a outra metade loira! Só não poderemos se você não me amar mais. Gin, esse é o futuro que eu vejo pra gente. Quero você aqui cuidando dos nossos filhos junto comigo. Era isso que eu via todas as vezes que olhava em seus olhos. E é pensando que isso é possível que eu consigo me manter depois que você foi embora. Eu digo isso mais uma vez: Eu não acreditava em amor. Pra mim ele era cego. Mas você foi... Ah! Eu estou me superando escrevendo essa carta. Você deve imaginar o que eu sinto por você. Sabe que se não fosse por um motivo muito, muito especial, muito desesperador eu jamais estaria expondo meus sentimentos dessa forma tão rasgada._

**I see my future when I look in your eyes**

_Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos_

**It took your love to make my heart come alive**

_O seu amor faz meu coração viver_

**Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind**

_Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego_

**But everything about you is telling me this time it's...**

_Mas tudo em você me diz que agora é..._

_Mas pense em tudo isso Gin. Pense no meu desespero de acordar de madrugada pra encher o chão com bolas de papel que foram rascunhos de cartas que eu desisti de escrever em busca de palavras melhores. Pense no meu ato de engolir meu orgulho e me rasgar diante de uma folha de pergaminho. Pense que esta madrugada pode ser a última em que estaremos separados. Porque eu vou te buscar Weasley. Nem que eu tenha que te trazer arrastada. Você é minha e eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim de você. Eu deveria ir agora, inclusive, mas eu estou com uma péssima aparência então eu vou ver se consigo dormir e assim que eu estiver melhor eu irei te buscar. Nem que seja na Conchinchina! E nós vamos por em dia todo o tempo que perdemos com essa separação sem cabimento. Pode esperar Gin._

_Bom, eu acho que cheguei no fim da carta. Mas eu ainda não consegui achar uma maneira mais apropriada pra te dizer que eu te amo. Posso tentar de novo? Quando eu estiver frente a frente com você pronto pra te levar pra casa? Certo. Eu tentarei novamente nesse dia._

_Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida Gin. Só você me completa. Todos foram contra nós quando resolvemos assumir romance, diziam que nós não combinávamos, que éramos como fogo e gelo. E somos mesmo. E é isso que nos torna tão especiais e perfeitos._

_Volte e nos torne especiais e perfeitos novamente. Eu preciso e quero você._

_Eu ainda não sei como eu vou fazer essa carta chegar até você. Coruja é muito comum. De comum já me basta a expressão "eu te amo". Mas eu vou pensar num jeito._

_Pra sempre seu_

_Draco Malfoy._

Naquela madrugada Gina não havia conseguido pregar o olho. Já havia tomado várias xícaras de café, já havia rabiscado alguns poemas (Era de costume da ruiva fazer poesia sempre que estava angustiada) e agora estava sentada na poltrona do pequeno e mal iluminado apartamento lendo a carta de Draco pela sétima vez consecutiva. Ela tinha achado a carta dentro do seu bolso. Não sabia como e quando Draco fez isso e que artimanhas usou pra enfiar aquela carta no bolso do seu macacão vermelho escuro, mas ela apareceu lá. A cada vez que lia novas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sardento. Ria do que achava engraçado, sorria com as declarações contrariadas pela convencionalidade que Draco detestava, e mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa de impedir lágrimas mais abundantes quando lia o trecho sobre o filho perdido. Ainda era estranho pra ela ver Draco falar de amor. E era mais estranho ainda pensar que naquela mesma madrugada, pouquíssimas horas antes Draco estava sobre uma escrivaninha fazendo a carta. Gina olhou no velho Cuco da parede. Ele marcava cinco e quarenta e três da madrugada.

Ao fim da sétima vez a ruiva dobrou a carta e achou que estava na hora de voltar. Não interessavam quais os motivos que haviam feito-na sair do apartamento dos dois. Importava é que Draco a amava e ela o amava igualmente.

Guardou a carta no bolso, foi para o quarto e enfiou as roupas na mochila novamente. Suspirou.

"Até que a minha vida tenha terminado, Draco, eu te amarei pra sempre."

**Forever, this time I know**

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei_

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

_E não há dúvidas na minha mente_

**Forever, until my life is through**

_Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado_

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Garota, eu te amarei pra sempre_

* * *

_Pequena Kah :._


End file.
